Playful Stare
by thrilladdict
Summary: Ponderings, some laughs and a unexpected answer. Kakashi's POV. KAKASAKU. Roricon, Sap/Mush.


Playful Stare  
  
by: Red_F  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em'  
  
Warning: KakaSaku Pairing of the Manga and Anime Series Naruto (I haven't seen enough of this ones!)  
  
Rorikon (even thou Sakura is definitely not 12 on this fic, make her four or five years older, ne?)  
  
Sap/Mush (I Just read a bunch of angsty stuff, needed the illusion of happiness)  
  
Author Notes: Stuff your own flames against the pairing, IT'S FANFICTION, no harm done, ne?  
  
Kakashi's POV  
  
==============================================================================================================  
  
You are very pretty  
  
Really, really pretty  
  
You don't have any demon sealed inside of you nor are of a powerful clan.   
  
Yet, you exceeded all of my expectations... by far  
  
You deserve it.  
  
I swear sometimes you surprise me  
  
I'm very proud of you, Sakura-chan  
  
Your eyes light up and your lips curl into a pretty smile  
  
Are you gonna cry? Its been a long time since I last saw you cry...  
  
It must be pretty too  
  
Your arms rest themselves around my mid section, your hair tickles my nose  
  
You hug me for some very short moments  
  
I haven't seen the colour of your eyes in nature  
  
they are some kind of green with light in them, like greenish water  
  
Your build is also very feminine, but not weak; thin and full just on the right places  
  
of course I don't tell you this, I'm merely wondering  
  
Your hair? Well, I've never met anyone with pink hair before  
  
Did you get your name because of it?   
  
What? I didn't get my own name because of my hair!   
  
Oh... so you mean I'm a "scare crow", huh?   
  
Come here you little...  
  
But even then I only pat your arm while my knuckle runs softly through your head  
  
Maybe "Icha Icha Paradise" is finally getting to me  
  
What do I mean by that, you say?  
  
Well, I don't know exactly... maybe you'll know yourself when you grow up  
  
Even if you're not a child anymore, you're still young  
  
You don't know what to say, so you stick your tongue out to me  
  
A small piece of pink warm flesh against your pale skin . It draws my attention  
  
I stare. Even if only for some seconds... I stare  
  
Probably my imagination but you seem more at ease without those two  
  
Or is it because you are with me?  
  
Nah, its probably because you love Sasuke-kun as you do and are annoyed by Naruto as you are  
  
So I'm somewhere between those two, right?  
  
Don't laugh   
  
Ok, so I'm laughing  
  
I'll stop  
  
I can't while you're doing that... silly girl  
  
There  
  
But, what if I'm your sensei?  
  
Mmm... so you never tought about me that way?  
  
I won't say I haven't  
  
You blush very prettily  
  
Makes me want to lift you up   
  
I'm staring again  
  
I can't stop  
  
Why do I wear a mask all the time?  
  
Nah, I don't need to draw attention. Unlike your teammates  
  
Well... it does make me look mysterious, doesn't it?  
  
I plop myself on the grass, why are you suddenly so quiet?  
  
I turn around and gasp, you're eyes are full of laughter as your fingers skim thrugh the pages of my cherised book  
  
You speak out loud a line belonging to the main female character, dramatizing the tone, honey spilling out of your mouth  
  
A line sketched in a very compromising situation, needless to say  
  
I can feel myself flushing in embarassment  
  
Hey! Where did you get that?   
  
What? I couldn't have forgotten it at Ichiraku...  
  
What!? Icha Icha Paradise isn't "corny"!  
  
Your eyes grow big and you blush, curiously scanning the volume  
  
Oi,Don't read *that* scene!   
  
I reach out and grasp the book as you try to hid it behind you  
  
However, I don't pull it out of your hold  
  
With an amused tone of voice, you point out that I'm blushing  
  
The redness in my face must show even with my mask on  
  
I can't believe I'm fidgeting  
  
Something happens. Could have been anything  
  
Your hand moves very softly, slowly, asking permission...  
  
Your fingers play with the rim of the cloth, then draw it down.  
  
I can't breathe  
  
I definitely smirk proudly this time.   
  
You blush heavily and stutter my name, eyes wide, staring.  
  
"Ka-Kakasi-...sensei..."  
  
You always trusted in me blindly, even in the most desperate of events.  
  
Even when everybody told you to suspect perverted me  
  
I always had a soft spot for that  
  
I'll trust in you too, Sakura-chan  
  
Could you keep a secret?  
  
You nod.  
  
One palm turns to the small of your back and my other hand to the back of your neck, pulling you towards me  
  
Your scent is already heavy on my nostrils and the softness of your skin doesn't go unnoticed, either  
  
Your mouth is tender and warm, your cherry lips mold against mine   
  
And even when my tongue finds yours I'm still inside my body, but somehow my senses perk up, overwhelming me; and I am everything then but numb.  
  
Flame.  
  
And I don't know what I'm doing; you're on my team, you're younger... this is somehow wrong  
  
But I just can't ignore it anymore, I just can't let is pass, I won't let myself suffer like that anymore...  
  
You hear my monologue, you stare at your feet  
  
...If you grant me that  
  
Your choice  
  
I can't see your eyes, your head is tilted down  
  
My insides clamp themselves against my stomach  
  
And there you are, between a void and another  
  
but you know you can't go back and yet, you can't comfortably fit in the later.  
  
You don't have to choose Sakura-chan; you can stay with me.   
  
I wouldn't mind, really...  
  
I really wouldn't  
  
But then again, what is it about you that...?  
  
Somehow, I know you can be my home  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
You embrace me back 


End file.
